


Travel with Stolen Goods

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [68]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Drabble, M/M, POV Rocket Raccoon, Pansexual Thor (Marvel), Queer Rocket Raccoon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Rocket and Thor disagree on whether Thor will continue joining Rocket and Groot after a job is done. Complete.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Series: Drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 8





	Travel with Stolen Goods

Rocket knew they shouldn’t have let this stupid Asgardian tag along.

Thor was all he promised and more. Good at the job, and more than that, fun to hang around.

Too fun. Especially in the bedroom.

Now, though, his and Groot’s end of the bargain’s been fulfilled. They'd helped track down and deliver Loki to Asgard. It’s time for them to go.

“You’re not coming with us.”

“I know I’ve touched your heart, Rabbit Rocket.”

He should deny it. “So what?”

“I won’t keep you here, but until you give me my own heart back, you’re not leaving me behind.”


End file.
